


Falling

by CaptainoftheRirenShip



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Daydreaming, Death, Depression, Hallucinations, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainoftheRirenShip/pseuds/CaptainoftheRirenShip
Summary: Sometimes the people that love you aren't enough to hold you back. Suicide warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So . . . this isn't even remotely sizable for a two month wait. Sorry.
> 
> Trigger: suicide.
> 
> Please remember that someone will always miss you.

One tear slips down his cheek, then another, then another. Of hate. Of pain. Of relief.

The gentle breeze provides a soothing presence. A reassuring force. Soon, he won't have to cry. Soon, he'll be free from this hell.

He closes his eyes, letting the wind coax him off the small ledge. He can feel himself teeter and fall. Suddenly, he's weightless. Gravity pulls him down, and yet his spirit is lifting, carefree and light.

But something jerks Armin from that bliss. A vice around his wrist stops his descent, and his body dangles uselessly on the side of the building. He takes a glance upwards, and sees him.

Tears are streaking down Eren's face as he pulls the blond up. _Why is he crying? He has nothing to cry about. I was almost gone,_ Armin thinks fervently. But then strong arms wrap around him, warm and desperate, and the wave of relief hits him, too.

He snaps out of the daydream quickly. Does he want retribution? Sure. But this is the only way. Maybe it could have ended differently. If Eren wasn't too far to stop him. If any of his friends had noticed him change. If his beautiful boyfriend had tried harder.

Armin leans backwards and feels his feet leave the ledge. _I'm almost free_.

This time, nobody is here to stop him.


End file.
